Ice Falling
by Hiding my identity
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke spend some quality time together ice-skating. Or Falling really. Yaoi. Sasu/Naru


**Hey! I'm back and still procrastinating! So, looking over old photos, I came across pictures of myself trying to learn to ice skate. So, anything in the story that isn't romantic and ends with Naruto falling has happened to me. Painfully. Including dragging other people down with them. My record is three other people Proud grin. **

**Warnings: Yaoi, minor use of word bastard, if anyone ice skates and I got something wrong, do not try to correct me. I said **_**trying**_** to learn to ice skate as in failed miserably. In the end I could speed skate but couldn't stop wince many painful collisions. Ooh, another warning, Crappiest ending I have ever had, I'm really sorry. Really, I truly am.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto and Naruto related characters are hereby disclaimed. Happy now?**

Naruto sat on the side of the large rink. He watched the kids playing with their parents all around him and felt a pang of sadness.

He slowly stood up, testing the slippery ice and almost immediately felt his feet slip away from each other. He quickly scrambled to regain his balance but fell with a thud muffled by a large coat and thick ice.

He rubbed his aching butt and levered himself up onto the side again.

'_Ice skating.'_ Naruto thought bitterly to himself, _'who in hell thought moving on slippery ice with nothing but a thin blade to keep you up was a good idea!?'_

He looked around once again and watched the soft snow falling delicately to the ground, become invisible upon contact with the ice. The colourful Christmas fairy lights decorating the edge of the rink glimmered and illuminated the smiling faces of families and lovers. The soft music playing from the speakers added to the uplifting atmosphere.

Naruto swung his legs along the ice from where he sat. Even when he was sat down, his feet still couldn't go in a straight line.

"What are you doing, moron?" came a soft, bored voice behind him.

Naruto spun his head around quickly, making himself dizzy. "Bastard! What are you doing here!?"

"You can't answer a question with a question, loser!" Sasuke chided.

"Bastard, just answer the question" Naruto responded indignantly

"Hn. If you must know I was coming here to ice skate, isn't it obvious?" He said holding up a pair of navy ice skates with the Uchiha symbol.

'_Tch, typical'_ thought Naruto.

With that, Sasuke swung his legs over the barrier, sat down next to Naruto and began pulling on his skates.

They sat in silence for a few minutes when Sasuke began to speak. "I assume you're here to skate as well"

"Yes"

"Well, aren't you missing something?"

Naruto glanced down at his attire

'_Coat, check'_

'_Skates, check'_

'_Gloves, check'_

'_What is he on about?'_

"What do you mean?"

"Aren't you supposed to be skating? Isn't that they general idea of ice _skating_?"

Naruto blushed deeply and knew Sasuke had a point but he didn't want to make a fool of himself in front of Sasuke of all people. Especially since he'd started to develop feelings for the Uchiha heir.

"I...I was just going to!" He stuttered.

"Then please, don't let me stop you"

'_Bastard, you know I can't skate, don't you?" _Naruto fumed silently at the Uchiha, shooting him a glare.

"All right then." Naruto stood up cautiously, his legs wobbled a bit but otherwise he was all right _'So far so good!'_

He slid his foot backwards slightly to push off but panicked as soon as he started moving and fumbled.

In trying to save himself, he ended up doing a strange variation of the Russian national dance. Giving up on this tactic, he decided just to let the fall come.

He whipped his head around from his position on the floor, half-expecting to see Sasuke roaring with laughter but the Uchiha was silent with a slightly amused expression on his pale features.

"Here" Sasuke said, gliding over to Naruto and offering his hand. Naruto took it after a moment's hesitation and let the raven help him up. Sasuke held on to Naruto hand as he led him back over to the side. The blonde flushed furiously at the contact. Naruto sat down on the side, feeling slightly miserable and embarrassed. The raven sat next to him in silence.

"Go on, laugh at me. Call me a pathetic loser." Naruto mumbled, his mood sinking even lower.

"I wasn't going to," Sasuke stated mildly, receiving a questioning glance from Naruto. "You remind me much of myself when I first started skating. I couldn't make fun of you without making fun of myself"

Naruto nodded slowly. "So you used to go skating with your family?" Naruto asked quietly, hoping he wasn't pushing the Uchiha's boundaries by talking about his family.

"I went with my mother and Itachi." Sasuke replied casually. "I'm guessing you were never taught how to skate?" Sasuke asked, glancing at Naruto. The blonde blushed and shook his head.

"Well, let me help. Better late then never." Sasuke said, standing up and offering Naruto his hand. Naruto took the offered hand and felt his face heat up, contrasting with the cold around him.

"So," Sasuke began, pulling Naruto along to give them more space to practice.

"Let's start with keeping yourself stable and standing upright. Point you feet outwards just slightly."

Naruto did as he was told but quickly found himself coming close to doing the splits.

"Whoa!" Sasuke exclaimed, grabbing Naruto around the waist to keep him up. "Too far, I said only slightly, that's it!" Naruto pointed his toes out slightly and found he was able to stand.

"Hey, I'm not falling!" Naruto happily shouted, blue eyes shining with excitement… too much excitement so it seemed as he once again toppled to the floor. "Damn" he muttered trying to pull himself up again only to have his feet slip from under him and ending up on the floor again. Sasuke helped him back up patiently.

Once Naruto had regained his balance, Sasuke took both of his hands in his and started to pull him along slowly. "Move your feet to help" Sasuke instructed not letting go. Naruto did as he was told and soon found himself gliding along the ice. "I'm going to start to let go now. Don't panic, you're doing great."

Naruto nodded once, he was nervous but felt ready. Sasuke slowly let go of Naruto's hands and Naruto kept on gliding. He learnt not to get too excited again but couldn't help the swell of pride he felt.

The pride was burst however when he managed to find the only chip in the slippery, smooth ice.

A pair of strong arms catching him stopped his undoubtedly soon-to-be painful collision with the ice.

Naruto looked up through the blonde bangs covering his wide eyes to find a pair of beautiful onyx eyes looking back intensely.

There faces with only separated by an inch and Naruto desperately wanted to crane his neck up and close that small gap between them.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke whispered in his ear, his lips brushing Naruto's ear. Naruto simply nodded to breathless to speak.

"Come on, you're doing great, we'll, try that again" Sasuke encouraged.

Sasuke helped steady the blonde and Naruto set off once again. This time he didn't fall over and he was grinning widely. Sasuke watched him, entranced by the beautiful blonde, letting a real smile grace his face.

"Uh, Sasuke" Naruto spoke quickly, gaining the Uchiha's attention straight away. "It's great that you've taught me to move and all but… how do I stop?" Naruto gulped as the railing around the rink came closer.

Just as the railing was a metre away and a collision seemed unavoidable, Sasuke caught up to Naruto and grabbed him round the waist from behind, effectively stopping him.

Naruto, however, wasn't expecting Sasuke to do that and was taken by surprise, managing to lose his balance and topple to the floor, dragging Sasuke down with him.

Somehow, Naruto had managed to turn around in mid-air and landed on his stomach, eyes closed

After a torrent of words to make a sailor proud had been said by the blonde, he finally realised it wasn't cold, hard ice he was lying on but something warm and soft. Opening his eyes slowly he got an eyeful of beautiful cream skin, deep, onyx eyes and soft, pink lips.

They both lay on the cold ice for a few moments, just staring at each other.

"Sasuke?" Naruto began hesitantly.

"Shhh" Sasuke hushed softly, wrapping his arms around Naruto's waist tighter and bringing his lips to the blondes.

Naruto was taken by surprise and didn't respond for a few seconds until the Uchiha under him nibbled at his bottom lip. Naruto moved his hands to bury themselves into the Uchiha's hair and brought their lips closer, opening his mouth as he did so.

Sasuke's tongue darted in to Naruto's mouth and the two boys began a battle for dominance. Sasuke eventually won and set about working his tongue to make Naruto moan. The boys occasionally broke for air and Sasuke would take that opportunity to attach his mouth to Naruto's neck.

The sound of someone falling over next to them with a loud scream brought their attention back to their surroundings.

Both boys turned to the left to see a pink heap lying on the ice. Naruto blushed deeply and got up off the Uchiha. Sasuke chuckled deeply.

"I guess we should try again tomorrow," Naruto suggested, not wanting to fall anymore today.

"Yeah, why don't we get something to eat, huh?" Sasuke suggested.

"Sounds good, you're paying!" Naruto shouted excitedly.

'_He really is adorable'_ Sasuke thought admiringly, skating off with his new blonde boyfriend.

Annnnnd cut! Okay, cool. Well, it's getting late and A Midsummer's Nights Dream is waiting for me. So, cheerio people! See you again soon!


End file.
